Pour une histoire de cheveux : Bya vs Kenchan
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Byakuya et Kenpachi vont se battre....et tout a commencé dans un salon de coiffure...XD Attention, délire total bien comme il faut. Qui gagnera cet improbable combat ?


**Titre : Pour une histoire de cheveux - Byakuya vs Kenpachi**

**Fandom : Bleach**

**Auteur : Anders**

**Rating : K **

**Genre : Humour/Action**

**Disclaimer : …c'est quoi un disclaimer ? XD Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, voici ce que c'est : « les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction (pas comme Ikkaku) »**

…

**Note de l'auteur : Salut, c'est moi Anders. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas (et pourtant, je commence à être une habituée du fandom maintenant), sachez que je me spécialise principalement dans les fics humoristiques et/ou yaoistes (ouais, je sais, on aime ou on n'aime pas…)**

**Cela étant dit, la fic que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'est pas du tout yaoiste (même si j'ai quand même réussi à placer le mot quelque part XD). Parce qu'il n'y a pas que le yaoi dans la vie **

**Attention toutefois : cette fic est un concentré pur d'humour, parfois assez tarabiscoté; c'est mon style. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Pour ceux qui me connaissent ****: Et bien non, désolée, pas de yaoi aujourd'hui XD par contre, j'avais sous-entendu dans « Le jeu du killer » qu'il y avait eu un combat Bya/Ken-chan, et on m'a demandé de l'écrire. Comme j'avais déjà l'intention de le faire ça m'a encore plus motivé, et j'ai pondu ça…**

…

…

Comme chacun sait, le capitaine de la 11ème division et son fidèle lieutenant, entre deux entraînements sanglants, tenaient un salon de coiffure réputé dans tout le Seireitei.

En effet, Zaraki en ayant marre de s'entraîner avec des lavettes qui savaient à peine se battre, décida d'occuper son temps libre en s'adonnant à sa deuxième passion : la création artistico-capillaire.

Un jour lui fût donner l'occasion de faire preuve de ses talents dans les deux domaines. Voici l'histoire de ce jour, la fameuse guerre entre le célèbre Zaraki Kenpachi et le non moins célèbre Byakuya Kuchiki.

…

Il était une fois dans un salon de coiffure, un capitaine surmené mais tout excité. Ce bourreau de travail admirait alors sa plus belle réussite, la teinture permanente des cheveux de Renji, avec un élixir fait à partir du sang de ses victimes (Heurk).

C'est alors que le silence se fît dans la pièce. Yumichika leva le nez de son magazine de mode, Ikkaku cessa de gueuler comme un âne après Yachiru, qui cessa de mordre son crâne chauve. Kira écarta sa mèche, faisant voir au monde entier son œil gauche qu'on croyait à jamais disparu (enfin, au monde entier…sauf Tôsen, puisque cet idiot avait décidé d'être aveugle…tss). Même Ken-chan faillit lâcher ses précieux ciseaux d'artiste coiffeur.

Byakuya Kuchiki était dans la place !

Le noble jeta un regard circulaire à la ronde, et tous reprirent leur activité, vaguement gênés.

- Kuchiki, quel bon vent t'amène ?, demanda Zaraki en prenant l'air aussi aimable que possible, et en s'approchant du brun.

- Je viens pour me faire coiffer, répondit simplement Byakuya.

Tout le monde se tût.

Le silence s'étala, comme de la confiture sur une tartine de pain grillé, ou une tache de graisse sur un vêtement en soie blanche.

- Vous venez pour QUOI ?, s'exclama alors Renji, qui s'était retourné sur son siège, devant le miroir, et qui regardait maintenant son capitaine avec des yeux ronds de poisson rouge - ce à quoi il ressemblait, de par la couleur.

Byakuya lui jeta un coup d'œil maussade.

- Renji, je t'ai déjà expliqué à quoi servait les coton-tiges, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin rougit violemment et se recroquevilla sur lui-même sans demander son reste, pendant que Yumichika, qui ressemblait quand à lui de plus en plus à une fangirl yaoiste, faisait des interprétations douteuses sur cette réplique pour le moins troublante - et en faisait part à Ikkaku, qui n'avait pas nécessairement envie de savoir.

Kenpachi adressa un sourire flamboyant à son nouveau client.

- Très bien, prends place, je vais m'occuper de toi immédiatement…

D'un pas majestueux, le capitaine de la 6ème alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil vert, et reposa sa tête sur le lavabo.

Zaraki prit sa paire de ciseaux chéri et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il s'approcha de sa nouvelle victime…heuuu, de son futur chef d'œuvre.

« Je vais te faire une vraie coiffure de guerrier ! », entendirent les autres avant que le capitaine de la section combat du Gotei 13 ne referme le rideau.

…

Une bonne heure plus tard, la massacre était terminé.

Enfin, massacre, ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde.

Zaraki était particulièrement fier.

- Kuchiki, je t'ai fait l'honneur de créer pour toi cette sculpture capillaire du plus bel effet, qui effrayera tes ennemis à des kilomètres, et qui est totalement indestructible ! Alors, heureux ?

Byakuya resta sans voix, bouche bée, les yeux exorbités rivés sur le résultat, dans le miroir.

Sentant comme une odeur de souffre et de mauvaises vibrations, les autres clients du salon de coiffure s'en allèrent en prétextant des affaires urgentes - « Je dois sortir mon chien, sinon il va faire caca dans mon bureau » s'exclama Tôsen (un chien d'aveugle, évidemment).

- Zarakiiiiii…., grogna enfin le chef de la 6ème division, des éclairs traversant par intermittence l'éclat sombre de ses iris, comme des guirlandes lumineuses de Noël.

- Ouiiii ?

- Viens à 17h au terrain d'entraînement avec ton zanpakutoh. Nous nous battrons.

Byakuya avait bien d'autres choses à dire, mais il préféra se lever, prendre une serviette pour cacher ses cheveux, et sortir le plus royalement possible, afin de conserver un minimum de dignité. Sans ajouter toutes les insultes qui se bousculaient dans sa bouche comme des automobilistes pressés et mal élevés sur le périphérique aux heures de pointe.

Avec un sourire encore plus grand, Ken-chan appela sa lieutenant :

- Yachiru ! Sors-moi mon katana ! Où est-il ?!

- Je crois que je l'ai vu quelque part, répondit la fillette aux cheveux roses, pensive. Oui ! Je l'avais laissé sur le bureau pour le nettoyer des incrustations de sang séché.

Ils partirent ensemble.

…

- J'ai entendu dire que le capitaine Zaraki allait se battre avec le capitaine Kuchiki, chuchota Hisagi à l'oreille de Matsumoto.

- Oui, j'étais là aussi, répondit Renji en bombant le torse. Mon capitaine va lui mettre une raclée, c'est sûr.

- Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entend ? Renji, tu oses trahir le onzième division ?

Ikkaku apparut et tapa sur le crâne du rouquin, qui sonna creux.

- Notre capitaine va écraser celui de la 6ème, déclara Yumichika, qui accompagnait le chauve.

- Oh lala, je suis pressée de voir ça. Ces corps virils en action, couverts de sueur !, rêvassa la lieutenant de la 10ème.

Hisagi, toujours prévenant, lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'elle essuie la bave qui lui coulait le long du menton.

- Et moi je pense que c'est Zaraki qui va se faire écraser, rétorqua Abarai, les sourcils froncés.

Madarame ricana.

- Quoi ? Ce mec avec ses petites pétales roses, écraser notre capitaine ?

- On dit « un » pétale, précisa Kira, qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu pendant une véritable bataille !, répliqua le lieutenant de Byakuya avec ferveur et en frissonnant légèrement. Personne ne peut lui échapper !

- Peuh ! Mais quand même…des petites pétales roses.

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon, intervînt à nouveau Kira.

Les autres le regardèrent enfin, choqués.

- Et puis le Capitaine Kuchiki est tellement sexy !, piailla Matsumoto en rosissant de plaisir avancé.

- Plus tellement avec sa nouvelle coiffure, remarqua Yumichika en ricanant méchamment - parce qu'il était jaloux de la beauté du capitaine de la 6ème division.

- Ah bon ? A quoi ça ressemble ?, demanda la jeune femme, intriguée.

…

Ça ressemblait à un désastre. Un désastre catastrophique post-apocalyptique.

Byakuya avait beau essayer d'arranger les choses, rien à faire.

Ses magnifiques cheveux, autrefois d'un brun sombre, étaient à présent d'une jolie teinte verte extra-terrestre, et hérissés en pics zig-zag sur sa tête. On aurait cru avoir affaire à Méduse, la mocheté mythique aux cheveux-serpents, dont la vue pétrifiait quiconque la voyait, de par sa laideur.

Catastrophé, Byakuya ne savait plus quoi faire. Il dû se résoudre à la dernière des extrémités. Un foulard sur la tête, il s'en fût à la septième division.

…

A 17h, tout le monde était réuni au terrain d'entraînement. Certains shinigamis avaient apportés des banderoles de supporters; d'autres du saké - « Matsumotoooooo ! » hurla Hitsugaya, sur qui la jeune femme venait de s'écrouler, déjà ivre morte.

Pour une fois, Zaraki était à l'heure. Il était parti à 15h de son bureau pour arriver à 16h48 au terrain - évidemment, puisqu'il s'était encore perdu.

La quatrième division se tenait prête. Hanatarô attendait sur le côté, armé d'une trousse de secours et d'un brancard, accompagné de plusieurs de ses confrères infirmiers - sous les hués des membres de la 11ème, eux aussi bourrés; la plupart d'entre eux faisant partie du cercle des alcooliques non-anonymes.

Non loin de là, Mayuri Kurotsuchi essayait de convaincre Yamamoto de lui laisser utiliser le perdant du match pour ses expériences.

A côté de lui, Nemu attendait patiemment, imperturbable, pendant que Gin Ichimaru essayait de lui peloter les fesses, sous le regard réprobateur d'Aizen-je-suis-gentil-avec-tout-le-monde-même-les-lapins-crétins.

Il y avait également Ukitake qui cherchait Hitsugaya dans la foule - « Shirô-chaaaan, Shirô-chaaaan, où es-tuuuu ? J'ai un cadeau pour toi !! » - et Hitsugaya remercia intérieurement Matsumoto de lui être tombée dessus et de le dissimuler à l'attention envahissante du malade (dans tous les sens du terme) aux cheveux blancs.

Seul Tôsen avait refusé d'assister au spectacle, étant donné qu'il était pacifiste. Mais il a dit à Hisagi de lui rapporter des photos (cependant, n'est-il pas sensé être aveugle ? A quoi lui servirait des photos ? Piste à suivre…).

Enfin, quelqu'un apparut à l'autre bout du terrain.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ?, interpella Renji, incertain.

En effet, la personne qui venait d'apparaître, portait bien le manteau de capitaine de la 6ème division, ainsi que le zanpakutoh reconnaissable de Byakuya Kuchiki. Mais il portait également un masque en forme de boîte, le même que celui du capitaine de la 7ème division, Sajin Konamura, le loup du Gotei 13.

- C'est bien moi. Et Renji, ne reste pas bouche ouverte comme cela, tu vas gober les mouches, lança la voix acide de Byakuya, étouffée par le masque.

Abarai referma vivement la bouche et déglutit.

- Allez-y capitaine, je sais que vous pouvez le battre !

- Dans tes rêves, lui marmonna Ikkaku à ses côtés. 20 yens sur Kenpachi.

- Je tiens le pari, répondit aussitôt le rouquin d'un air de défi.

- Bon, on peut commencer ?, rugit Ken-chan avec un sourire effrayant, ce qui fit taire l'assistance.

- Oui, répondit simplement Byakuya.

Ainsi, le combat commença.

…

Trois heures plus tard, on y était encore. La foule se disputait entre l'ennui et l'excitation. En effet, voir deux monstres sacrés du Gotei 13 se battre pour une broutille pouvait sembler intéressant mais en vérité, ils étaient tellement fort l'un et l'autre qu'aucun ne gagnait réellement. Quand Byakuya lançait Senbonzakura sur Kenpachi, celui-ci le repoussait à grand coup d'énergie spirituelle et attaquait. Byakuya évitait l'attaque et revenait alors à la charge.

Bref, aucune imagination, ça tournait en rond.

Cependant, l'excitation régnait toujours dans les rangs des spectateurs, car c'était une occasion pour faire la fête. Hinamori avait même fait un gâteau au chocolat pour l'occasion. Tout le monde chantait, dansait, riait. On avait fait installer une immense chaîne hifi, qui diffusait de la musique techno, et on avait dressé une tente, avec pleins de projecteurs colorés; on se serait cru dans une rave party.

C'est alors que Byakuya s'énerva.

…

La pluie se mit à tomber.

Les doigts cramponnés à son épée, Byakuya se rappela qu'il avait juré sur la tombe de ses parents de ne plus jamais jeté le déshonneur sur la famille Kuchiki. Il allait devoir vivre toute sa vie avec une boîte sur la tête pour conserver son honneur.

Cette pensée le fit souffrir à un point tel qu'il sentit la colère l'embraser, et rageur, il dit :

- Ban….kai !

Le public sous la tente retourna toute son attention sur le combat. Quelqu'un coupa même la musique.

L'épée de Byakuya se transforma en milliers de lames qui entourèrent les deux combattants.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elles ne te frapperont pas toutes en même temps, lâcha nonchalamment le capitaine de la 6ème en s'emparant d'un des katana.

- Nii-sama ! NII-SAMA ! ARRÊTEZ !!

Byakuya décida de détourner un court instant son attention vers Rukia qui courrait vers eux, un magazine dans les mains.

Elle arriva à leur niveau, essoufflée. Tout en reprenant difficilement sa respiration, pliée en deux, elle articula :

- Ce…n'est…pas…la…faute…du…capi…taine…Zaraki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Rukia ?, s'exclama alors Renji. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu !

- C'est la faute des astres !, rétorqua la jeune fille en montrant « Astrologie mag ».

Byakuya et Kenpachi se serrèrent auprès de la brunette pour pouvoir jeter un œil à l'horoscope.

- Voyez : Aujourd'hui, vous aurez des ennuis avec vos cheveux. Ne cherchez pas de responsable, il n'y en a pas.

- Dites, intervînt Mayuri, comme un cheveux - c'est le cas de le dire - dans la soupe, si vous ne voulez plus vous battre, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose. J'ai dans mes laboratoires un tas de produits et d'appareils capables de régler n'importe quel problème capillaire.

Byakuya lui lança un regard plein de haine à travers son masque - « T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, triple abruti ? » -, que Kurotsuchi prit absurdement pour de la reconnaissance.

- Venez, dit le panda périmé en prenant la direction de sa terrifiante division de recherches et développement des technologies.

Byakuya, ne manquant ni de courage, ni d'indulgence, décida de pardonner au savant fou et de le suivre.

…

C'est ainsi que se termina, en queue de poisson, le combat entre Byakuya Kuchiki et Zaraki Kenpachi, tout ça pour une histoire de cheveux (on fit même construire, un peu plus tard, une salle des fêtes à cet endroit). Et aussi la raison pour laquelle Byakuya porte des machins bizarres dans les cheveux; ils maintiennent ses cheveux à plats, qui sinon se dresseraient en pics zig-zag sur sa tête.

Un peu déçu, Ken-chan rengaina son zanpakutoh. Yachiru se réaccrocha à son épaule, et ensemble, ils repartirent en quête d'un chemin pour retourner dans leur quartier, qu'ils trouvèrent 2h plus tard.

Renji et Ikkaku se disputèrent pour des histoires d'argent; Hisagi raccompagna Hinamori et Kira qui avaient bu trop de champomy, tout en prenant soin de ranger son appareil photo. Gin, tout fier, emmena Nemu pour lui montrer ses appartements, sous le regard un peu jaloux d'Aizen-j'ai-des-lunettes-moches-et-j'assume. Ukitake et Kyôraku se soutenaient l'un l'autre, le teint rouge vif, une bouteille de saké dans chaque main.

Et tous s'en allèrent.

…

Tous ?

Non.

Seuls deux personnes restèrent là, irréductibles shinigamis, résistants encore et toujours aux moustiques qui commençaient à zoner dans le coin.

- Matsumotooooooo !, s'étranglait Hitsugaya, toujours coincé sous le poids mort que représentait sa lieutenant plongée dans un coma éthylique.


End file.
